A Trip Down Memory Lane
by Stay Calm and Love Ross Lynch
Summary: I look at Trish with confusion for a second, before slowly opening the slightly tattered box. I take out the first item; a harmonica. "Why has he given you a harmonica?" I don't answer her, I just stare at the harmonica in slight shock. It's not just any harmonica, it's the harmonica. The harmonica that Austin kept from the first time we met. One Shot!


**Hey guys! So this is a one-shot that I have been wanting to write! Hope you enjoy it! Review! There are a few fluffy moments in here, just saying. And, the ending is quite cheesy.**

**Also, while you're reading this, listen to ****_Beautiful_**** by Carly Rae Jepson and Justin Bieber. It makes it that more.. cute I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognise**

* * *

_He's gone. It has finally started to sink in. He left me for some stupid world tour. Yes, it will be good for him and his career, but he left me behind with no goodbye. Trish told me that he thought it would be better that way. How is that better?!_

I look up from my songbook/diary, and sigh in frustration. The things that boy does to me! One minute, I am happily writing the next possible hit for Austin, and the next I get a text saying he has left. He can change my mood in a split second, I don't feel like I am the one in control of my emotions anymore. If Austin is happy, I am happy; if not, then I am suddenly mirroring his emotions.

"Ally?" I hear Trish's muffled voice call from the other side of my closed bedroom door.

"What Trish?" I respond, clearly irritated.

She opens the door, and slowly walks in holding a box. "I came to see how you are." She states, softly.

"Well I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Austin left with no goodbye." Trish replies, not getting my sarcasm. "Anyway, I brought you this." She tells me, setting the cardboard box down onto my bed next to me.

"What is it?" I question, confused.

"It's a box."

"A box full of what?" I ask.

"I don't know. Austin asked me to bring this to you, and said that you should look inside. He didn't tell me what's inside though."

I look at her with confusion for a second, before slowly opening the slightly tattered box. I take out the first item; a harmonica.

"Why has he given you a harmonica?" Trish asks, quizzically.

I don't answer her, I just stare at the harmonica in slight shock. It's not just any harmonica, it's _the_ harmonica. The harmonica that Austin kept from the first time we met. I remember that time. I thought he was disgusting, and the same was thought about Dez. The way he had a lack of manners; eating corn dogs that had touched the drums, and just wandering in and playing the instruments like he owned the place.

I set the harmonica down, and continue to scan through the box of items. The next one; the note sheet and lyrics for the first song we wrote together.

"Break down the walls.." I sing to myself, looking down at the now creased pieces of paper.

That night was hilarious, to say the least. When Austin tried to throw pieces of paper at me, but missed, and when he fell off of the piano bench. That's the moment I realised that maybe we could be friends.

I fold up the pieces of paper carefully, placing them next to the harmonica, and continue to look through the box. I dig deeper, and find a few little things. A sheet of gold stars for when I wanted a gold star from Miss Suzy, an 'Austin Moon' doll; typical.

I keep looking through, now smiling at this point. Could this boy get any sweeter?

I find a CD underneath a signed picture of Austin, and smile when I see my name on it.

_To Ally,_

_If you ever need inspiration for a song, or just miss me too much, listen to this._

_Love from your best friend,_

_Austin Moon!_

I take the CD out of it's case, and slip it into my laptop quickly. Trish huddles next to me as I press play.

_There's no way I could make it without you,_

_Do it without you,_

_Be here without you,_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo,_

_With you it's like woah,_

_Yeah and I know,_

_I-I-I-I own this dream,_

_'Cause I-I-I've got you with me,_

_There's no way I could make it without you,_

_Do it without you,_

_Be here without you.._

Tears prick at my eyes, as I listen to Austin's soothing voice sing softly to me. I remember this song. It's just him and his guitar, the way I like it. Trish smiles at me as I press the pause button; I don't think I can hear anymore of this without bursting into tears.

I close my laptop, before digging through the box once again. There are a few pictures of us all together on the beach, at Trish's quinceañera; all of them perfect memories. Austin has brought out a more adventurous side of me. I mean, he got me to sing on stage, bungee jump; he has been an amazing friend.

"What else is in there?" Trish asks me, smiling.

"Not much.." I reply, still looking through it. I get to the bottom, and the only thing left is a note.

"What does it say?" Trish questions, trying to peer at the note.

_Dear Ally,_

_You have been the one thing that has kept my career alive, and I can't thank you enough for that. If it wasn't for you, I probably would've given up on my dreams. You were the only one who knew how it felt to have a dream that no-one really approved of._

_I hope me leaving hasn't made you too upset or mad at me; I am sorry I left like that. I just didn't want to see you cry, because if I'm honest, that would make me cry too._

_Trish told me how upset you have been, so I decided it is the best time to show you my box. I kept a few memories from when we first met, and I have never shown anyone or told anyone about it, until now. You can keep it, and when I come back to Miami to visit, we can look through it together._

_I don't know what else to say; to be honest, I've never been amazing with words. Okay, so here goes._

_Have you heard the song 'Beautiful' by Carly Rae Jepson and Justin Bieber? Well, I heard it on the radio today, and the first time I heard the words, you were the first and only person I thought of._

_What makes you so beautiful,_

_Is you don't know how beautiful you are,_

_To me,_

_You're not trying to be perfect,_

_Nobody's perfect,_

_But you are,_

_To me,_

_It's how you take my breath away,_

_Fill the words that I don't say,_

_I wish somehow,_

_I could say them now._

_I love you Ally, and I wish I could've said it sooner. This way seems a little less awkward and embarrassing I guess. I don't know what else to say, so just read those lyrics above, and that is basically how I feel._

_If you ever have your doubts about yourself, just remember you can talk to me anytime, just call. Even if I am in the middle of a show, interview, whatever. You need me, I'm there._

_Love the bestest friend you could ever ask for,_

_Austin Moon xox_

"Aw!" Trish coos from beside me. I just smile down at the note, blushing furiously. I am glad he isn't here to see how red I am right now.

I place everything back into the box, and smile to myself. There is no-one more amazing than Austin. My Austin.

I pick up the box, and carefully push it underneath my bed, laughing as the Austin Moon doll springs to life, and it's muffled voice echos out from inside the box. I know he went on the world tour because he felt like he had no choice, he would've taken me if he could have.

Looking back through those memories, makes me realise that. Knowing that Austin is happy, makes me happy; it's the way it works. Me and Austin are a team, and even though he is halfway across the world by now, knowing that he loves me makes it all okay. He may be cocky and annoying at times, but I wouldn't have him any other way.


End file.
